


Странная ненависть Анри де Валуа

by Montpensier (Emptybottle)



Category: DUMAS Alexandre - Works, La Dame de Monsoreau, Les Quarante-Cinq, Valois Romances - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptybottle/pseuds/Montpensier
Summary: Анри де Валуа ненавидит Эрнотона де Карменжа.





	Странная ненависть Анри де Валуа

Анри де Валуа ненавидит Эрнотона де Карменжа. Ненавидит так, что когда… Нет, он никому не позволяет заметить на своем лице ненависть, любовь и боль, если сам того не желает. Чаще всего Анри де Валуа рассеянно и глуповато улыбается или скорбит, трагически сдвинув брови и опустив уголки губ. Он играет в эту игру уже тысячу лет. Его вряд ли переиграл бы даже… Basta! Анри де Валуа не хочет додумывать эту мысль. Он хочет ненавидеть Эрнотона де Карменжа — красивого, благородного молодого человека двадцати шести лет от роду, отважного и пока безгранично преданного ему. Чем-то он напоминает Анри Ла Моля, казненного любовника сестры Маргариты. Что-то неуловимое. Может, печать Рока? Да, теперь Анри де Валуа может возненавидеть за благородство и за преданность, за обостренное чувство чести. Особенно за него!  
Де Карменж об этом не подозревает. Он стоит в карауле. Красивое лицо сосредоточенно и серьезно, но Анри де Валуа читает в его сердце так же ясно, как в открытой книге, когда возьмет подходящую лупу, конечно. Ведь Анри де Валуа очень близорук.  
Карменж влюблен в Катрин де Монпансье. Для нее это настоящая находка. Она будет держаться за такого любовника до последнего. Пока не разменяет на другую, более выгодную фигуру. У Катрин на Карменжа большие планы. А Анри де Валуа не игрок, просто черный король на доске — фигура бесполезная.  
Как все благородные искренние натуры, Эрнотон отдается страсти со всей силой юной души. Но чувство вины тоже никуда не денешь. Для любого другого это был бы пустяк. Служить и тем, и этим — лигистам и королю. Королю докладывать о планах Монпансье. Катрин — о короле. И при этом искренне считать себя преданным слугой и верным любовником — вот человек эпохи Анри де Валуа. Но Карменж не таков. Именно за это его и ненавидит Анри де Валуа, который благородные порывы ценит только в одном человеке на свете. И этого человека Карменж у него отнял. У Валуа так мало радости в жизни, что за любую потерю он готов убить. Тем более за эту. Он изменился, хотя сейчас это еще не так заметно. Анри сидит в бывшем кресле Шико, вытянув длинные, когда-то стройные, а теперь безобразно тощие, почти как у паралитика, ноги, и внимательно разглядывает носки своих по последней моде черных с белыми каблуками туфель. Руки расслабленно лежат на подлокотниках кресла. Из-под белоснежной манжеты крадется по кисти руки алая сыпь, с которой не совладать ни мазям, ни припаркам, ни компрессам Мирона. Тысячу лет назад одна тварь сказала Анри: «Это тот грешок, что у тебя под кожей лезет наружу, тебя уже не вылечишь, моя милая гадина!»  
Анри смотрит на туфли. Белые каблуки — модно, но выглядит отвратительно. Со стороны может показаться, что ни одна искорка мысли не вспыхивает в этих тусклых желтоватых глазах.  
Де Карменж сомневается, когда видит такого короля, поэтому он в карауле чаще других. Анри хочется, чтобы он сомневался. Сомневающийся Эрнотон де Карменж — лакомый кусочек. Он становится уязвим для мести. Анри как-то даже подумал, что забавно было бы сделать его своим любовником тоже. Но тогда красивая кукла по имени Эрнотон совсем сломается, а это не та месть, которой требует ненависть Анри де Валуа. Ведь он знает, что это блюдо лучше подавать холодным. Он подождет, ведь Анри наполовину итальянец.  
Когда погиб Жуайез, Анри с изумлением осознал, что остался спокоен. Горе его было как крепкая старая мозоль. Обыденность. Наконец у него просто не было больше физических сил, чтобы опять убиваться и горевать. Оказывается, и так бывает. Он пролил по покойнику положенное количество слез и оказал почести, равные почестям покойного брата Франсуа. Вот бы ОбезьянкаТак Анри де Валуа дразнил младшего брата. разозлилась.  
На этом, казалось бы, все. Анри вдруг осознал, что у него есть и другие заботы — война всех со всеми, Лига. Их с королевой Луизой, наконец, очень беспокоил вопрос наследника престола. И, несмотря на то, что за долгие годы несчастливого брака им даже в одной комнате тяжело было находиться друг с другом, они решали его, как могли, и не теряли надежды. Ведь, в конце концов, они были еще молоды.  
Но вот один предприимчивый и, без сомнения, остроумный поэт — полная противоположность де Карменжу — решил немного заработать на трагической гибели юного королевского любимца. Королю он написал душещипательную поэму о героической смерти его отважного юного друга, а лигистам — бойкий и весьма откровенный памфлет о содомской страсти между неким королем и его адмиралом. Под псевдонимами, конечно. И вот поэт, безмерно взволнованный аудиенцией у короля, протягивает Анри еще влажную от прикосновения его вспотевших ладошек пачку листков бумаги. Пробежав глазами пару строк, Анри де Валуа понимает, что получил он по поводу смерти Жуайеза вовсе не оду. А ода вон она — топорщится желтоватыми страницами, зажатая подмышкой у незадачливого стихоплета. Этот дуралей перепутал рукописи! Анри де Валуа не заплакал, но и не рассмеялся. Скрепя сердце и сохранив на лице возвышенное и печальное выражение, он громко и весьма артистично прочитал весь памфлет от начала и до конца, делая драматические паузы там, где это было необходимо. Придворные в ужасе безмолвствовали. Один бог знает, чего им это стоило. Но Анри де Валуа считал, что отомстил им за все сполна. Любой звук, шуршание или невнятное шевеление и — простите, господа, — Бастилия. Они об этом как-то догадались. Придворные — очень чуткие существа.  
Сочинитель придумал было рухнуть в обморок, но Эпернон — от него иногда бывает и польза — крепко схватил его за локти. Закончив читать, Анри вернул рукопись автору:  
— Слабо, мой друг, очень слабо! Чтобы писать о чем-то, надо знать предмет. А вы явно незнакомы с любовью по-итальянски. Странно, ведь в Париже столько чудесных борделей предоставляет подобные услуги. И совсем недорого! Вот что, голубчик, попрактикуйтесь-ка там как следует и переделайте все любовные сцены. Они у вас вышли совершенно беспомощные. Послезавтра я жду исправленный вариант.  
К сожалению, с тех пор в Париже беднягу никто не видел, но, говорят, он решил сменить занятие и обустраивает свое поместье где-то в Жеводане.  
Де Карменж смотрел на эту буффонаду широко закрытыми глазами. Для него поступок короля был недостойной выходкой, к тому же оскорбляющей память покойного. Только один человек оценил бы эту шутку. И, без сомнения, они вместе посмеялись бы над ней от всей души, если бы по-прежнему были друзьями.  
А этот мальчик убийственно серьезен. Его тревожит смутное предчувствие беды. Неясное сомнение: в короле, самом себе, своей возлюбленной. Сомнения знакомы и Анри де Валуа. Часто про себя он говорит с Эрнотон, ему просто не с кем больше говорить вслух: «И вы, месье де Карменж, служите вот такому ничтожеству? Быть безупречным рыцарем не просто. Ведь для этого нужен безупречный суверен, а с этим у нас с вами дела обстоят не слишком гладко. Благородство вообще непросто дается. Многие жизнь кладут на то, чтобы сохранить у себя в душе хоть самую малую его частицу. Но для вас поступать по чести так же легко и естественно, как дышать! Мой мальчик, вы поступили правильно, вы поступили мудро, вы спасли Шико. Ведь убей он тогда Майенна, за него сразу же взялся бы де Гиз. А уж он-то всегда доводит такие дела до логического конца. Вы, возможно, спасли меня и немного отсрочили войну в нашем славном королевстве. Но как же я, черт побери, вас за это ненавижу! Готов поклясться Кровью Христовой, что лучше бы вам тогда было оступиться на темной тропке судьбы и сделать так, чтобы Майенн, так или иначе, все-таки умер под Божанси».


End file.
